Recently, as the electronics, electrical, and communication technology is evolving rapidly, diverse types of mobile services making use of wireless networks (e.g., wireless internet network, etc.) are competitively implemented. They include mobile location tracking services, mobile game services, mobile messaging services, mobile social network services, and so on. Thus, auxiliary techniques and methods related to these mobile services are increasingly introduced in the market.
More detailed examples of these conventional techniques and methods can be found from Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2004-0099641. (Mobile game system and method for operating mobile game, published Dec. 2, 2004), Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0082234 (Method of sending mobile message and apparatus for sending mobile message using the same, published Sep. 11, 2008), Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0089934 (Mobile location tracking system and service providing method of mobile location tracking system, published Aug. 16, 2012), Korean Patent Publication No, 10-2012-0116196 (Mobile message keyword advertising message communication method and system, published Oct. 22, 2012), or the like.
However, although, as described above, several types of mobile services, such as mobile location tracking services, mobile game services, mobile messaging services, mobile social network services, etc., have been competitively provided, unfortunately, those foretold mobile services clearly revealed several limitations as follows and in its aftermath, satisfaction of the users to general mobile services also has been greatly reduced:
For one example of the foretold limitations, although conventional mobile location tracking services (or mobile location-based services) have an enormous potential to be widely used in their own ways, they merely become a secondary function of mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet PCs, wireless game consoles, and laptops, etc.), because of lack of various technical attempts to widen their applications.
For the second example, despite conventional mobile services, such as messaging services, social network services, and so on, also can potentially be popularized, various technical attempts to improve their shortcomings have not been made sufficiently. For this reason, one's social networking is limited among one's acquaintances, rather than diverse service users. Otherwise, excessive identity exposure may make each users privacy seriously infringed sometimes (for example, in some friend finding mobile services, etc.). Furthermore, continuous motivation to maintain some social networks is reduced.
Of course, if due to these limitations of conventional mobile services, each user's satisfaction is greatly reduced and thus each user gets reluctant to use those mobile services, each mobile service provider should suffer the loss that the overall mobile service market greatly shrinks.